Virtue- Bravery
To learn about bravery in Lakota Culture, I read the book The Lakota Way. The Story of the Defender The story of Bravery is The Story of the Defender. It is about a boy, Hoka, who is very bright. He is very smart and very good with a bow. So when he is around the age of manhood, he is invited along on a hunting trip. So they set out. At first, he was to help them carry supplies as they hunt, after they set up camp. Then, once they had caught some game, they needed someone to defend camp. Hoka was chosen to watch it. He had issues with magpies, but he took care of them with clumps of dirt. What he couldn't take care of with dirt was the bear that wandered into camp. He knows he probably cant kill it so he climbs a tree. After a while he shoots at the bear, and he is not sure if he hits it or now but it doesn't bother him anymore. After the hunters came back, they asked him how it went. He told them nothing had happened but some pesky magpies. Bravery in Lakota Culture Bravery is important in Lakota Culture because its needed in everyday life. When we think of bravery we usually think of soldiers, firefighters, our childhood hero's. But its our everyday hero's that have the real bravery. Doing something you fear, fighting an illness, anything. Simple things that we do all the time require bravery, and that's what people are noticed for in Lakota Culture. Pure, unrestrained, always there, bravery. Quote At the end of the Bravery chapter, we look at what it really is to be brave. The small things we can do every day to prove we are a leader and not a follower, prove we have real bravery. " If you don't think you know how to be brave, look around; you'll find someone who does know. Follow him or her. If you follow long enough, you'll learn to have courage or the courage within you will rise to the top. When that happens, turn around, and don't be surprised if someone is following you." (p 158) This talks about how we all have bravery, and we sometimes need to just be shown. Nothing is wrong with a little help, just to get back on our feet. Once we know we are good to go, and we can be truly brave. Bravery in American Culture Bravery in American culture is much different than in Lakota Culture. When we mention, or think of bravery we think of super hero's, or cowboys, or our every day hero's like firemen. We don't think of it like the Lakota do, every day bravery by every day people. In American Culture, it takes a special person to be brave. Doing things like speaking in front of a crowd is brave, but in a different way than saving a life is. And that makes sense, its what we believe in.